LeRoux Wilgestein
LeRoux Wilgestein is a Finneon gijinka, who studies various branches of acting (theatre, broadway, etc) in hopes of being a successful actor later in life. He expresses an interest in dance as well, possibly hoping to pursue success in both dance and acting. Appearance LeRoux has a regular build for someone his age, has dark blue hair that frames his face and looks rather unkempt with two tufts sticking up on the top of his head. He has dark pink eyes with a black marking on each eye which goes down diagonally and stops at his jawline just under his earlobes. His clothing are largely blue in color, donning a light blue jacket that is somewhat reminiscent of a navy admiral's coat with pink straps and butterfly-esque adornments on his shoulders, which he matches with a pair of similarly colored trousers. He wears a dark blue turtle-necked, long-sleeved shirt under his jacket (which he only drapes over his shoulders as opposed to putting his arms through the sleeves) and finishes his outfit with a pair of black dress shoes. Personality LeRoux is something of a troublemaker and a sloth stuck together in a blender. He hates putting effort into anything, preferring that others put in more effort so he gets the easy way out, yet dares to dream big. It might just be that he hates putting in effort for things that don't necessarily benefit him, but it is unclear if this is the case. LeRoux acts in a way that he makes it look like he wants people to hate him, which could be an easy way to filter if he would like someone's company or otherwise. Once his trust is gained, LeRoux is often seen as playful, other times unpredictable. It is interesting to note that the Finneon has a softer side to him, which only certain people have the pleasure of knowing about. History LeRoux came from a broken family. From his parents to his siblings (of which he had about 6, him being the youngest), they looked like they were trying to find faults in each other on purpose. Little LeRoux didn't want any of that. Whenever they started yelling, he'd steal away to a friend's house, have fun, and pray that by the time he got home, they'd stop going at each other's throats. Normally, this wasn't the case. He attempted to patch them together again, but being younger than everyone with almost no say in anything, that didn't work well at all. So they argued and clamored, and one day, LeRoux ran away to see if they'd come after him. He didn't know what went through their minds when they discovered he was gone, but they didn't come after him. He'd be sad to know that they didn't care if he loved them or otherwise, but escaping just gave him all the peace he could want. The first thing he did was head over to a relative's house, pull puppy-dog eyes and get them to keep him till he's old enough to work or something. A bit of luck struck him in the form of a school for fine arts. The boy had always liked acting, and a friend got him to like dance as a form of art. So he applied to the school, where he planned to excel and graduate such that he could make a living out of a career in dance and acting. Synopsis ''PSOTA Arc'' LeRoux started school quite normally, attempting to make friends and the likes and pranking them where he sees fit. He personally didn't think anyone there was worth actually getting to know with how shallow and boring most of them were. Everyone was the same, to him. Girls were either all about boys and make-up and looking pretty, or they were being rebels. Guys were either all about girls and seeing who's cooler, or they were being plain douches. Boring. If not for the fact that LeRoux wanted to graduate from here, he would have bolted out of the school and looked for a more interesting place to be. Honestly, the only interesting place he knows of in the campus grounds was the beach. That was exactly where he met Ruri deLune after almost drowning a schoolmate (who ever heard of a water-type being unable to swim..??) for shits and giggles, later on scaring the daylights out of Ruri when he took her into the water next. Sure, that got the both of them to nearly drown, and admittedly LeRoux thought it was kind of stupid for him to let a girl wrap her arms around his neck, and said girl was a fire-type. Meaning she wouldn't like water, and that she'd inevitably cut off his air supply out of pure reflex. The whole event had them glaring at each other, but they made up after a while. At that point, LeRoux had given up trying to befriend her, finding it absolutely unnecessary for her to get angry at him. She DID have the option to just trust him with the swimming, but that was just him not wanting to accept that he was also in the wrong. Much to his surprise, Ruri didn't leave him alone, and slowly, LeRoux decided to open up to her. Just one more time shouldn't hurt... They spent time together, eating together at the cafeteria before later on dancing together in the dance studio where LeRoux had been practicing, absolutely unaware that one of his step-brothers had enrolled in the same school as well. Coincidentally, it was the brother he hated most; Keith Sables. He didn't want to scare Ruri off by saying Keith was a monster right off the bat, and the looks Keith shot at him gave him more of a reason to not say anything just yet. He did wind up telling Ruri what he thought about Keith though... Ruri insisted that Keith wasn't that bad, to which he replied that he knew more than Ruri did because they were brothers. As these events unfolded, PSOTA was facing difficulty in its administration, which lead to their having to close down. Ruri and LeRoux had to choose another university to attend, later on deciding to enroll in the university Ruri's younger brother Aldrian was attending. Within a few weeks, the two had moved their things out of PSOTA, bade farewell to the school, and both headed to Ruri's house, where LeRoux stayed temporarily until his application to the new university dorm gets approved. ''Family Reunion Arc'' TBA Moves and Abilities *Aqua Ring *Aqua Tail *Bounce *Aurora Beam Relationships *Albert Ivors - LeRoux's eldest, hot-headed brother. They share a mother and have different fathers. LeRoux is particularly afraid of Albert's hair-trigger temper, and can't quite find any comfort in the fact that he has an elemental advantage over the Blaziken, since said Blaziken would be able to step in and punch his face in before he tries to Aqua Tail or Aurora Beam him. *Elliot Ballast - LeRoux's second-eldest brother. While Elliot isn't as hot-headed as Albert, Elliot makes up for it with silent intimidation. The charisma he inherited from his father makes him an unnerving person to LeRoux, and even though they're not as close as he would like, LeRoux is careful when dealing with/talking to Elliot. *Keith Sables - LeRoux's third-eldest brother. Even though Keith doesn't look half as intimidating as Albert and Elliot, the Finneon is well-acquainted to the sinister, warped mind under the usually sweet smile the Gulpin shows. Of all his brothers, LeRoux dislikes Keith the most. *Tatyana Stratarov - LeRoux's eldest sister. She gives off a sophisticated air most of the time, and this makes her somewhat approachable. LeRoux sometimes talks to her, but doesn't make it a habit as he is still traumatized by the many times Tatyana slipped him nightmares for fun when they were younger. *Helena Shaw - LeRoux's second eldest sister. Of all his siblings, Helena was the nicest to him (Elliot counts if LeRoux watches his tongue) and the least likely to hit him/hurt him. The only put-off was that Helena liked sticking around Tatyana and Keith, one of whom LeRoux is really cautious around, and the other he is absolutely terrified of. *Aldrian deLune - Ruri's younger brother. While they don't hang around as much as he'd like due to different crowds that they mix with and that they both do different things after school, LeRoux likes hanging around him, and thinks he's a really cool guy. *Meira deLune - Ruri's mother. LeRoux holds a great amount of respect for her, and is somewhat intimidated by her. According to LeRoux, it's like she has eyes on the back of her head that lets her watch everything you do. He's fine with it, though. He rather liked thinking of Meira as his step-mom. It makes him feel a little better about himself that way. *Reynolds Sables - While he only met this step-father of his once or twice, LeRoux believes that Reynolds isn't as nice as he makes himself out to be. Sure, he cooks near-divine food, but why else would he have a kid who turned out like Keith if the man wasn't a monster himself? It's a bit early for him to decide what to feel about the man, though... *Dominic Wilgestein - LeRoux doesn't know his own father. All he knows was that his father travelled a lot, and doesn't like staying put in one place. They called him a globetrotter or something... The only descriptions of the man that he knew was that LeRoux looked like him, and that the man was a Sharpedo. *Ruri deLune - He met the Vulpix in school, had fun talking to her, pranked her once and got into a little fight with her... It's only been a whirlwind of experiences around the fox, all of which he enjoyed immensely. He feels very close to Ruri, someone he can openly call a friend and mean it, and this just made him want to be closer to her. He just hopes she feels the same way. Trivia *LeRoux is secretly a cat-hater. It might have something to do with him being a fish. *LeRoux insists that he doesn't put his arms through the sleeves of his jacket because it's fashion and that it'd look less cool if he wore his jacket properly. *LeRoux normally gives people pet names and means them to be somewhat insulting, but he rather likes calling Ruri 'Pumpkin' affectionately. *LeRoux knows of the existence of his other stepfathers, but he only knows Bjorn, Johannes and Reynolds in person. He has no idea how Tory and Alec looks like, and he isn't close enough to any of them to form much of an opinion on them. *LeRoux was possibly conceived on Valentine's Day. Quotes "You suck." "Not surprised that you wound up where you are, with an attitude like that." "Ha...ha... That was a laugh." "This is boring..." Events Ghost stories arc On the trip their extended family took to the Ballast summer villa, LeRoux was one of the spectators to the storytellers in the group, eating fruit slices with Ruri. Gallery LR_PSOTA.png|LeRous Wilgestein Arrogance.png|Arrogance - Leroux Category:Pokemodern